<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arbitrary Rules, Avatar Edition by Ferith12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871414">Arbitrary Rules, Avatar Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12'>Ferith12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arbitrary Rules [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arbitrary Rules [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2. Toph Beifong, Toph in her garden, 100 words</p>
<p>3. Toph Beifong, a poem, 48 words</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toph Beifong and #3, a True Drabble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The garden was full of what Toph was pretty sure was called a “green smell”, the scent of soft grass, with the distant whiff of flowers, and the good strong earth beneath it all.  It was the smell of quiet, peaceful living.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost silent in the garden, insects chirped, a mouse-squirrel rustled softly beneath a bush, and of course, deep underground, the badgermoles were going about their business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph stomped, one sharp, decisive movement, sending subtle ripples through the earth, a friendly hello.  The ground opened up, and Toph smiled as her oldest friends emerged to greet her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toph Befong and #2, Poetry! ABAB quatrains.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Earth is about strength and stubbornness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earth is about holding your ground and standing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earth is about persistence and willfulness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earth is about waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph stands her tallest and grins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph is small in her silence, primly sitting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph stands her ground and wins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph is still waiting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>